Light and Darkness
by HanaKiraMe
Summary: What if Fubuki learns that everything wasn't an accident? And who is this flaming guy hunting him? Who became his companion? And suddenly kissed him? And more questions dancing in Fubuki's head and then he learns the answers as he moves forward. AU Inazuma Eleven. Masters. Slaves. Just Read. So you'll understand. Okay? I'll be waiting for your review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm still adventuring fanfiction so please don't expect much in my story. this is my first fanfic and my first uh.. yaoi fic.(I love yaoi! :3) Do uhh..

Disclaimers: I don't own ANYTHING from Inazuma Eleven.. even though I wish I do T_T so that there would be a lot of Gouenji and Fubuki screen time.

* * *

_Light and Darkness_

_Fire and Ice_

_Earth and Wind_

_Dusk and Dawn_

_It is in the water we drink,_

_The fire we seek warmth,_

_The air we breathe,_

_And the very soil we return to._

In the cold room filled with empty silence; the sound of the air condition and the breathing of a certain grey haired teen were the only things heard. It was peaceful and silent. Until-

_Riiing. Riiing. Riing. Riiiing~!_

It was disturbed by the sound of the alarm.

The grey haired teen lazily pressed the snooze button and slowly opened his soulful blue-grey eyes that resembled that of an ice. He sat slowly and rubbed his eyes, glancing at his alarm clock. It was 4:30 A.M and class was on 7:30A.M. He knew it was too early but he lives alone so he has to do things on his own so he stretched and boiled water, started to take a quick shower and changed to his school uniform he glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:10 A.M. He smiled at his improvement. He was 20 minutes faster this time.

He turned off and took the hot water to make his hot chocolate. He started coking his breakfast which was a simple fried fish and egg.

He finished his food and put the dishes on the sink and took a quick toothbrush and went for a walk to school. Before he could lock his door, he took another glance at the clock on the wall. It was 6:30 A.M he giggled and thought that he needs to improve that because it was the exact time he left the apartment yesterday.

He locked the door to his space and looked at the name written at the door and smiled innocently.

_Fubuki Shirou_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fubuki was leaving school and heading back to his apartment now. The day was fun but it was tiring to get chased by fangirls and have your locket filled with love letters, chocolates etc. Now he felt like it was Valentine every day in his life.

Now when he kept walking he stopped and looked at the side, he saw his brown-haired friend with an orange bandana; Endou Mamoru. He was in a bookstore, and Fubuki found it strange because Endou doesn't really appreciate reading, but when Fubuki saw what Endou was holding (based on the cover) he giggled. Endou just probably needs reference once in a while. Although Fubuki wonders who's the lucky person to have captivated Endou's heart that would drag Endou into reading a book of "100 ways to make someone love you"

Endou raised his head and caught Fubuki in his field of vision and realized that Fubuki was staring at him (and grinning mischievously) and he realized. His face turned red like a tomato and he was frozen at the spot. Fubuki giggled at this and waved at his friend and he continued to walk.

Fubuki walked continually with a smiling face and started humming 'My soul Your beats'. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate on his pocket and he opened to see from whom it was. Unknown Number. Now Fubuki can't just accept calls from strangers or unknown numbers right? Who knows it might be a prank, or it could be from one of his fans but on second thought maybe it was one of Fubuki's friends that had changed their number and since Fubuki hadn't talked much with them today so it would probably make sense. Fubuki tried to believe in his logic and accepted the call.

"Hello?" Fubuki asked nervously.

There was no reply. The other side was silent only heavy breathing can be heard. As if it was running and tired.

"H-Hello?" Fubuki repeated.

"Fubuki shirou?" The stranger said in a shivering voice.

"Y-Yes?" Fubuki suddenly heard blades and gunshots and explosions whatever on the other side and he felt nervous.

"I don't have time for this so I'll make it quick!"

Fubuki gulped but nevertheless nodded even though the stranger can't see him.

"The accident years ago with your family were not just and 'accident' it was done by someone. The intention was to kill you and your brother. But fortunately you lived, and now they are going back to kill you. Listen, pack your bags and go to-"

"H-hello?" Fubuki asked.

Fubuki heard struggling on the other side and one who said, "we've captured him!" and another who said, "bring him to his cell!"

Fubuki was about to speak when he heard people cry out for help.

Fubuki turned and saw fire coming out of nowhere. Fubuki moved backwards and remembered what the stranger on the phone said, "now they are going back to kill you"

Fubuki started hyperventilating when he saw a figure walk through the fire and the flames bowed down to it. Fubuki felt tears form at the side of his eyes and he moved backwards slowly and turned around to run.

Fubuki ran and ran, Far and farther away. Tears started to fall as Fubuki's chest started to rise and fall rapidly. Fubuki stopped and rested for a little while. He thought that nobody as around.

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He looked down, he saw flames. He turned around and saw the features of his hunter. He had a platinum hair, perfect shape of his face; tan skin but what attracted Fubuki was his dark, solemn eyes. The complete opposite of his soulful eyes; this guy's eyes had no soul at all. It was empty.

The soulless stranger moved closer to Fubuki and said, "My name is Gouenji Shuuya." He went nearer to Fubuki until their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breaths. He whispered on his left ear, "And I'm going to bring you with me. Now."

Fubuki's eyes widen when Gouenji carried him, not so politely, in bridal style. Fubuki registered in his mind the words of Gouenji Shuuya and recalled the previous words of the stranger. Fubuki struggled in Gouenji's arms but Gouenji was stronger and each time Fubuki struggled; Gouenji's grip grew stronger and the he could feel the fire in his hands.

Fubuki spent minutes in his struggling until he noticed a chain in Gouenji's neck. Fubuki wondered why would he have those, aren't those for slaves?

Fubuki wondered that he didn't notice Gouenji's grip loosen. And they arrived in a forest. Gouenji finally puts Fubuki down but harshly as Fubuki fell; his butt hit hard on the ground.

"Ouch!" Fubuki yelled and looked up to Gouenji who stood motionless.

Fubuki felt a squall of wind pass. He looked at the source and saw a violet dimension slowly opening and coming out was a silhouette. Fubuki realized that it was already dark.

Gouenji bowed down in front of the silhouette.

Silhouette said in an eerie voice, "Well done, slave."

Gouenji replied in a low voice, "Now that I have done your command, free Yuuka and I from slavery, as you have promised."

The silhouette told Gouenji to stand and Gouenji did as what has been said, he told Gouenji to come closer and Gouenji did.

Gouenji went closer and the chain on his neck was broken; meaning he was free.

"How about Yuuka?" Gouenji asked.

"I freed her before I came here."

"Where is she?"

"She's sleeping peacefully." He laughed, "Don't worry; you'll be resting as well."

"Wha-" Gouenji had not finished his question when he got stabbed in the stomach.

"Freedom is death." He whispered," You were born a servant; you will die as a servant. You can never escape your fate. The only way is death."

"Some..oka.." Gouenji hissed, "You bastard."

The said person stepped forward and Fubuki saw him; pink hair, tanned skin and he was a big man. Someoka threw Gouenji's body at the side.

Someoka smirked at Fubuki, "Hello there, my name is Someoka Ryuugo."

Fubuki trembled in fear, he could not even get out of Gouenji's grip and now this Someoka killed Gouenji and if Gouenji bowed down to Someoka, does that mean Someoka was far more superior to Gouenji? How could Fubuki act to this now? He was never strong in the first place.

Oh he wished that Atsuya, His brother, was here. His brother had always been the strong one; the one who would always protect him. Even in his last moment; he pushed Fubuki out of the car instead of saving himself when he had a chance to save himself.

He wished he could turn back time and let Atsuya live instead. And he remembered the words of the stranger. "Now they are going back to kill you."

What did he do? What did he and his brother do? Why were they threatened?

"You think too much, Fubuki Shirou." Someoka rubbed his head, "I'm getting dizzy."

And now his pursuer can read his mind?

"Don't think I can read minds but" Someoka said, "It's written all over your face. Ambivalence."

Fubuki didn't know what to do but he knew one thing; he must not die. Atsuya saved his life, there's no way he's gonna waste Atsuya's effort and sacrifice just because he's still immature and not strong.

Fubuki stood and ran as fast as he could.

"You wanna play, huh?" Someoka said, "Intresting, they say you were so strong. Let's see about that."

Someoka created a barrier and it trapped him, Fubuki and Goeunji's motionless body inside.

"Come on Fubuki Shirou- or would you prefer Yami?" Someoka laughed, "Face me one on one."

Fubuki replied in a shivering voice, "I-I d-don't know w-what your t-talking about."

"Oh, don't be so scared." Someoka scowled, "This is what they called the legendary Yami!? How pathethic."

Fubuki was puzzled, "Legendary?"

"So pathetic! That's why the other twin died so easily!" Someoka laughed, "I guess The prophecy makes mistakes sometimes."

Fubuki grew scared.

"Don't worry I'll finish this nightmare." Someoka laughed and started chanting words. He closed his eyes and blue aura surrounded him.

Fubuki shivered and he glanced beside him, the body of Gouenji Shuuya, he prayed for protection. Tears started to fall and he begged, Father, Mother, Atsuya.. Someone.. Anyone.. please help me.

He heard a cry of a dragon from above and saw Someoka laugh, "Here, my beloved pet has arrived to deliver you to your eternal rest."

The dragon clashed its claws towards Fubuki and Fubuki closed his eyes out of fear and his tears fell.

He waited. Waited. Waited. And waited?

Nothing hit him, no pain felt.

Fubuki slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by fire and looked up; he saw Gouenji standing in front of him. He was saved.

This angered Someoka, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry but apparently your knife did not get deep within me at all and-." Gouenji glared at Someoka, "Poisons don't affect me."

Someoka stepped backwards and glared. "You!" He ordered the gigantic blue and yellow dragon to attack Gouenji with its blue flames.

Gouenji calmly looked at it and said, "I pity you."

With one hand Gouenji had sent the flames back to the dragon and brought it's destruction.

Someoka stepped backwards, "Y-You bastard!"

Goeunji moved forwards, "You will pay for what you have done to Yuuka."

"I won't lose to a slave like you." Someoka yelled, "A slave like you without any master is nothing but a useless puppet."

Gouenji's eyes widen as he felt dizzy and the pain in his head. His heart started beating faster; as if it would burst.

"That's right; you may be far more powerful than my other slaves." Someoka said, "But you are still a slave and a slave cannot move without a master. That's why you can't break free; you can never obtain freedom because when you break bond with your master. You die!"

Gouenji lay on the ground still shaking.

Fubuki looked at the scene before his and shivered. He has to do something, Gouenji was the reason he still lived now. But he did not understand. What's with the master-slave thing? He did not know why but he suddenly moved close to Gouenji and kneeled beside him.

Gouenji looked wide-eyed at Fubuki, what does he want?

"I-idiot! Why didn't you run away when I was confronting Someoka?" Gouenji yelled.

Fubuki shook his head, "No! I saw you were injured, I can't just leave you. You saved me."

"I just did that because I would get involved in the attack."

"But still!" Fubuki yelled, "you saved me.. I wanna do something in return."

"Get away!" Gouenji said, "You'll get hurt."

"You're concerned?" Fubuki asked.

Gouenji's eyes widen, since when did he care about others?

"Alright, enough drama." Someoka said, obviously annoyed, "It's time for action." He smirked and created a blue flame," Gouenji Shuuya, let me show you a true flame of a true wielder."

Gouenji hissed but then Fubuki stood in front of Gouenji. Fubuki still felt fear inside of him but he knew he had to do something. Silently, he wished he could do something and his thoughts went back to Someoka's words "Legendary"

Someoka laughed, "So you wanna die? It'll be my pleasure to kill you!" He launched his attack.

Fubuki closed his eyes and tried thinking. Please. Please. If I have any magical powers or something. Please. Come out.

Tears fell out from Fubuki's eyes and he opened his eyes and saw that Gouenji stood up for him; protected him again.

Gouenji glared at Fubuki, "Lend me your power."

"Eh?"

"That's impossible." Someoka laughed, "He's an ordinary human; he cannot be your master!"

Gouenji started to glow, started to fade.

No. Fubuki doesn't want to lose someone again; even if he doesn't know the person very well.

"What do I do?" Fubuki asked.

Gouenji smiled, "Contract with me."

"How do I-" Fubuki wa puzzled.

Gouenji went near Fubuki and kissed him in the lips.

Fubuki's eyes widen. It was his first kiss. And it was stolen by a..boy..

He suddenly felt warmth overwhelm him and he closed his eyes, surrendering to Gouenji.

A strong aura surrounded Gouenji and Fubuki; it was a mix of Blue and Red dancing together.

A pentagram encircled by lines that resembled a fire's. Within it, the pentagram looked frozen but it was surrounded by fire.( Explanation: The ice at the middle resembled Fubuki and the fire that surrounded it resembled Gouenji because Gouenji, as the fire, was shielding or protecting Fubuki, the core and ice within. Hey I'm bored so blah blah.)

The said pentagram marked Fubuki's chest and Gouenji's left arm. And the mark meant that the contract was a success and Fubuki was now officially Gouenji's master.

Gouenji broke the kiss and put the exhausted Fubuki on the ground. He turned to face Someoka with the flame on his eyes.

"I-impossible." Someoka said," He's a mere human. He could have died when you made contract with him because human bodies are frail and can't handle auras of the supernatural."

"Quit blabbering Someoka." Gouenji lighted the flames, "And say goodbye."

With one hit, Gouenji defeated Someoka

"This is the real flame, Someoka."

To be continued

* * *

I'm not really that good in stories so if you guys have any suggestions for my writing styles and all please tell me because those are really my problem. So uh. Please review! So that I can reflect! No flames allowed because the computer is burning because of Someoka and Goeunji's flame blah blah blah...


	2. Chapter 2

Class is here so I'll be uploading every Friday/ Saturday and this was in a rush because I need to practice piano.

* * *

Fubuki opened his eyes and found himself in his room again. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "That was a weird dream."

"What dream?"

"Ehhh!?" Fubuki yelled in surprise.

Gouenji stared at Fubuki, "What's wrong, master?"

_It was not a dream. It was not a dream._ _It was not a dream. It was not a dream. _Fubuki thought rapidly and recalled the events.

The Attack, Near Death. _Kiss._

He blushed at the thought then it clicked into him, "D-did you just call me 'master'?"

Gouenji stared at Fubuki, who looked at him like an oblivious child, and sighed, "I'll explain it to y-"

"I'm almost late!"Fubuki got up and raced to the bathroom, "I'll talk to you later!"

"Late? Where is he going?" Gouenji wondered.

Fubuki went out already done to change and saw Gouenji inside the room, without a second to waste Fubuki kicked Gouenji out of the room.

Gouenji sat outside the door, wondering what he did to get kicked out _literally._

"School?" Gouenji heard Fubuki utter words like "School" "Late" "Detention" "Office"

He stood up and went to the living room and sat there. He stared curiously at the black screen in front of him.

"_What is that?_" Gouenji wondered, he slowly put his hands on the couch and touched something. It looked like some kind of thin black material that had a lot of buttons in it.

Gouenji was curious so he pressed on of the button and the black screen suddenly flashed a movie (Naruto specifically) It was a scene of a blonde boy turning psyche and attacking people (how can you explain the kyuubi?)

Gouenji's eyes widened and he stood back, creating flames on his palm.

The boy in the screen was screaming in pain and clutching his head. (This is how Naruto tries to resist, right?- I'm not much of a fan)n

Gouenji realized this and said, "Don't worry. I'll put an end to your pain."

Goeunji was about to burn when Fubuki ran and stopped him.

"What are you doing!?" Fubuki stood in front of Goeunji.

"Stay back!" Gouenji said, "He'll hurt you, master."

"Who?" Fubuki was puzzled, "And stop calling me master!"

"That boy behind you!" Gouenji stood in front of Fubuki protectively.

"Boy?" Fubuki peeked at what's behind him and giggled.

This shocked Gouenji, "Master?"

Fubuki took the 'thin black material with buttons on it.' And pressed a button to turn of the 'black screen'

Gouenji concluded, "So that material was the cause of the boy's pain!"

Fubuki laughed, "No, this is what you call a remote control."

"Remote control?"

"Yeah." Fubuki nodded, "and that screen there is the television."

"Television?"

"I'll give you this book." Fubuki offered, "I'll come back later after I go to school. I'm already late. I'll explain things to you later and if you finish reading that book there's more over there." Fubuki pointed at the book shelf.

Fubuki left the apartment laughing at the thought of a 14 year old boy reading books suited for children.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But even if it's funny." Fubuki shivered, "I cannot change the fact that I'm one and a half hour late."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fubuki arrived home and sniffed something good. He followed the smell and brought him to the kitchen. He lived alone so who woul- no, wait.. He's not alone anymore. And that's scary because.. the one who's probably cooking is..

Fubuki rushed in and expected to see smokes and damaged material but what he saw was different.

"Master" Gouenji bowed, "I finished the book you asked me to read and everything on the shelf. I just cooked you food as what I have read on the book. Servants cook for their master."

Fubuki's eye twitched, "S-stop calling me master."

"Fubuki Shirou-sama"

"Don't address me by my full name!"

"Shirou-sama"

"Hey" Fubuki blushed," Just call me Fubuki."

"But that would be rude."

"No, it won't." Fubuki said, "We're friends, right?"

"No." Gouenji said, "I am your servant and you are my master."

"Bu-"

"I owe you my life."

"Eh?" Fubuki wondered, "But it's the opposite. You saved my life. I owe you."

"This strength to fight is given by you." Gouenji explained, "And I cannot live alone without a master because I borrow my life from you."

"What?" Fubuki was dumbfounded.

"I promised to explain everything to you, right?" Gouenji said, "Wait on the living room and I'll bring your food."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fubuki sat in the living room; he was smiling slightly because at least now Gouenji knows what a 'living room' is, and other things.

Gouenji arrived with a tray of dishes. The food were miso ramen, sushi, onigiri, salmon and some nattou.

Fubuki's was shocked seeing the nattou, he doesn't like nattou that much. No, he does not like nattou at all.

Gouenji placed the food and asked Fubuki if there is a certain dish Fubuki doesn't want. Fubuki was kind of shy so he told Gouenji he was fine with these.

"So," Gouenji started, "May I start?"

Fubuki nodded than clasped his hands together, "Itadakimasu!"

"Milleniums ago, a war between two kingdoms occurred." Gouenji said, "The other side was the side of the Shi Empire, they took people from the West and South and recruited them as a part of the empire. The other side, the Mi Empire learned about this and involved the North and East."

Fubuki sighed. It seems that it'll be long. They're going to history and he hates history.

"A war between the two sides of the whole world has been created." Gouenji said.

"But that wasn't in our history class." Fubuki said, "There's World War 1 and 2 but I've never heard of this."

"It has been erased from human minds. But in the day of war, when the two sides clashed, something fell from the heavens; something similar to a meteorite." Gouenji said, "It did not kill anyone but instead it gave powers to humans. Some noticed the meteorite fall and had hid or shielded themselves in advance but some were hit."

"Then?" Fubuki asked, "What happened next?"

"It miraculously did not kill a single person. The ones who have not hid were given supernatural abilities. Some learned how to fly, some learned to transform, some were invincible, cannot be seen. Then the meteorite shrunk into the size of two infants." Gouenji said, "The other enveloped in light while the other enveloped in darkness. It stopped the fight and they parted for a while with the Queen of the Mi empire taking the child of light with her and the Shi Empire leaving with the dark child. But it did not stop the war; with their new discovered powers they fought and slayed in the most inhumane way. The people who were not affected were turned into slaves. "

"Wait, if the whole world was not involved then –" Fubuki analyzed, "Our human ancestors were in the fight, weren't they?"

"Yes, the human ancestors were those unaffected by the incident and remained powerless. Now it changed the motive of the war. The Shi Empire wanted your ancestors to live with freedom and not involved in wars but the Mi Empire wanted to enslave them. The war continued again, and as years passed the 'children of the meteorite' were both 14. They both grew powerless but the empire protected them with all their might because the children were marked as the reason they have their power with them." Gouenji said, "But when they turned 14, they obtained a powerful ability, one that would blow everything in one snap. The Mi Empire took pride in this and decided to train the child of light and turn him into a powerful killing machine. On the other hand, the Shi Empire told the young one to stay inside his room and rest; he need not to be involved in this matter. The Shi's queen was a kind woman, she would accept someone if they wish to join her. And her people's protection goes first before her life. Everyone loved her but the other was a complete opposite; feared, selfish and brutal."

"What about those two children?" Fubuki asked.

"The child of light was emerged to war and has killed a lot. He was blood thirsty, but as months passed he grew more brutal each time he killed. He decided to charge in the enemy's territory alone. He had easily went in and found the child of darkness facing him. He thought that the boy was naïve and charged at him when he found out he could not hurt him, he grew furious and decided to try and hit him again but failed." Gouenji said, "The child of light was captured but he did not resist for he was thinking too much about the situation. He was brought to face the queen and he had expected to experience harsh punishment like he did on the other side but the queen smiled at him gently and told him that he was still a child and did not understand much about life. The queen accepted him and told him to stay with her."

"After days passed he grew fond of the place, the people, the queen and the child of darkness. But it didn't last long for the Mi Empire attacked the territory at night when many were at rest. The queen woke the child of light and darkness and brought them to escape with her but the enemies were too fast so the queen decided to sacrifice herself and let the children escape. She told them to get in that tunnel that leads on a place that nobody else knows but the queen and the previous royalties of the Shi Empire. But on their way, they were curious with the carving on the walls, so they thought of spending a little time on reading them and learned about the their history and it said that with the light and darkness together they can stop the war. "

"Then." Fubuki said, "They fought together."

"Yes, but there was a part of the carving they have not noticed and read. Well, at least one of them has not read it. The day that the war was stopped by these two was when they looked around to see that the world won't survive in the situation the war has ended and there's only one way to restore it. That is what they forgot to read about. But only the child of darkness knew and silently told his brother to chant these words, I do not know what were they but I know that the child of light did as what was asked. Then, those chants were used to take the consciousness of the child of light and he unconsciously stabbed his brother, the child of darkness, but the latter died smiling saying it was alright. When the child of light came back to his consciousness he mourned for what he had done." Gouneji explained, "But this was their fate."

"You mean." Fubuki said, "The way to restore the world was for one of them to die?"

"Yes and the child of light ruled and gave peace to the world. He gave the world to the powerless and fragile humans to grant the late Queen's wish and brought the powerful ones with him. He divided them as Masters and Servers. But he did not make the rules to be cruel actually he divided them as an effect of the past wars; some had short lives but strong abilities while the rest had longer life span but weaker powers. So he created a rule of "Give and Take" But some were too harsh to their Server and abused them. This started another civil war but the King, once was the child of light, was too old for the situation and has died." Gouenji explained, "The people went astray when the new king took place on the throne; he was cruel and created a game. That was to fight one another and take their Servers. The Master who has plenty of Servers will be respected by everyone. But there were many that did not like this rule so they left and went to earth to blend in with the humans. So since you were able to give me life then your ancestors must be one of those that escaped and went to earth."

Fubuki thought about it, "Then that man on the phone! What did he mean? I mean he said that it wasn't an accident."

"What 'man on the phone'? Gouenji asked, "Shirou-sama"

Fubuki fumed in embarrassment, "I told you to call me Fubuki!"

"Anyhow Shirou-sama," Gouenji asked, "Aren't you going to change your clothes?"

"Oh yeah,I forgot." Fubuki went inside his room to change.

Gouenji sighed

"Oh anyway Gouenji-kun, " Fubuki peeked through the door, "Can you come with me tomorrow. It's Saturday so maybe you can help me with groceries."

"Yes, " Gouenji said, "Master."

"S-stop it!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah, we need this as well." Fubuki took another item from one shelf to another.

"Oh, Gouenji-kun I can't reach it." Fubuki said, "Could you please get the one over there."

"Yes, "Gouenji replied, "Master."

"Stop that."

"Yes, Master." And Gouenji returned the pack he took from eh shelf.

"No, I don't mean that you stop that but rather..argh.. Stop calling me master." Fubuki whined.

"Yes, Fubuki Shirou-sama."

"Why… You…uh.. I… never mind." Fubuki mumbled.

"Anything you say Fubuki Shirou-sama."

"Don't address me with my full name."

"Shirou-sama."

"That's it" Fubuki fumed, "If you don't learn calling me Fubuki I'll kick you!"

"Do whatever you want with me, Shirou-sama."

"I give up." Fubuki said, "I need to rest."

"It's better for Shirou-sama to relax." Gouenji said, "do you want me to do the grocery for you, Shirou-sama?'

"NO"

"As you wish, Shirou-sama"

Now Fubuki was biting his handkerchief.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Um, Gouenji-kun?" Fubuki called, "Could you go buy me some drinks over there. I'm tired."

Gouenji bowed.

Fubuki slouched when Goeunji left, "I am so quitting his game. Game over for Fubuki Shirou."

And Fubuki felt something scratch him, "Ouch!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to." A stranger said, "I didn't notice you."

"It's okay I'm-" Fubuki suddenly felt tired and dizzy and he collapsed.

"Oh, I really don't mean to." The stranger said sarcastically.

Gouenji sensed danger and forgot about the drink; he ran back to Fubuki and had not seen him. He found a paper on the ground and he knew it was not those human papers but papers that were made by a certain person he knows. His' eyes wideed at the messade written:

_Dear Shuuya-kun,_

_Long time no see! How about a party for my arrival and let's play a game, you see I have thought of a wonderful game. Hide and seek! It's what most humans play so I thought it would be fun. Well I'll give you 30 minutes to find me and every minute you lose this little flower of yours slowly suffer. So let the game begin!_

Gouenji gritted and ran all around Inazuma Town. He can't waste time now who knows, that bastard must be doing something to Fubuki now and he knows that this guy was not the 'trouble' Fubuki would like. He was somewhat different from Someoka.

.

.

.

Pervert would describe him.

To be continued.

* * *

As I said it's in a hurry so please review. No Flames because they would give me bad luck in my performing piano and sing at the same time.. Wish me luck that I can do it in front of everyone and my crush who is watching T.T


End file.
